UN AMOR DE MUERTE
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: GRELL PIERDE EL CONTROL SOBRE SUS MATANZAS, WILLIAM TRATA DE ENCUBRIRLO PERO YA NO PUEDE Y SE CONVIERTEN EN FUGITIVOS DE LA LEY SHINIGAMI LEMON GRELLIAM


**_Siiiiii__ porque todos lo queremos, mucho lemon para las y los pervertidos como yo jajaja. Me atrevo a hacer esta historia puesto que Yana Toboso no confirma pero tampoco niega una relación Grelliam._**

**_Este fic esta inspirado un poco en "Bonny & Claide", SERA UN FIC CORTO, ÚLTIMAMENTE ESTOY MUY DEPRIMIDA como para hacer fics largos T_T ._**

**_Todo pertenece a Yana Toboso._**

**_Esta historia es independiente de todas las demás. lenguaje vulgar, groserías._**

* * *

_**EL COMIENZO**_

Amor, un sentimiento, ¿carnal, emocional, sincero, egoísta?, hacia otra persona o hacia uno mismo. La negación, el Dolor, la lastima, placer, felicidad, lujuria, gula, todo junto en un mismo acto, el sexo.

William era un hombre posesivo y obsesivo con el orden y el control, Grell un egocéntrico demente y exhibicionista, obsesionado con el amor y el color rojo, se complementaban.

Su examen para convertirse en shinigamis de élite había sido una especie de unión, un matrimonio, estaban condenados a pasar la eternidad juntos, por decisión propia, nada ni nadie los obligaba, solo ellos mismos, años, siglos buscando un complemento para sus vidas, Grell lo supo desde el momento en que se vio dominado por aquel hombre de menor rango, dolor y placer, algo enfermo muchos dirían pero era natural para ellos, Grell siempre en busca de la aprobación, atención y amor de su jefe, una caricia, un roce, lo que sea incluso un golpe.

* * *

Una tierra sin descubrir, un mapa a estudiar, un terreno para reclamar como propio, un explorador lujurioso, Grell y William, años de lucha han dado sus frutos, años de negación construyeron una muralla tan grande que su mismo peso la ha derribado. Los cuerpos y el raciocinio han sucumbido al instinto y a las necesidades.

William odia a los humanos, los envidia, su capacidad de vivir despreocupados, interesados en banalidades, ellos mueren y se convierten en un registro más, pasan a la historia y son olvidados, pero el, los shinigamis están condenados a una vida eterna casi sin final, todo es trabajo y responsabilidades. Pero principalmente se odia si mismo, se odia por su debilidad, los Dioses de la muerte no deben caer en sentimentalismos, deben ser fríos y estoicos, debía castigarse, "el dolor",

William traicionaba todas sus creencias, sus ideales, se había dejado arrastrar al abismo por ese maldito demonio, _"esa ninfomana, sucubo, hija del pecado" _si, Grell Sutcliff no era un Dios, era un demonio, el demonio de la Lujuria, con sus juegos y mentiras lo arrastro a las puertas del infierno, obligandolo a pecar, "el pecado de la carne". Un hombre juicioso jamas se hubiese prestado a participar en tales actividades, todo eran artimañas de ese pelirrojo para engatusarlo, envolviéndolo entre sus piernas y llevarlo a su cama para saciar sus bajos instintos, maldijo el día en que lo conoció pero de igual forma agradecía su existencia, en todo caso sin Grell el estaría muerto, si no por el registro vengativo de Thomas Wallis si por su propia mano, ese trabajo era para volverse loco, la misma rutina asfixiante.

_"¿Como es que llego a esto?, un amor prohibido, ilegal, dos hombres no podían, no debían",_ la única solución era el rechazo, alejar lo más posible a Grell de el_,_ pero parecía imposible, los golpes y los insultos nunca eran suficientes, el travestí amaba el dolor tanto como amaba a su jefe, siempre volvía a el y la paciencia de William se agotaba, era un hombre con necesidades, sus instintos "humanos" cada vez tomaban más el control sobre el, cada vez que veía al pelirrojo entrar a su oficina, un instinto salvaje se apoderaba de el, cada vez más difícil de controlar, lo único que deseaba era poseer ese cuerpo, una y otra vez, violarlo incluso si este se resistía a ceder, morir en un orgasmo seria llegar al cielo.

No era importante como llegaron hasta este punto, lo importante es que estaban consumando su amor, más de 200 años cobraron su factura, una habitación de pronto muy caliente y roja como el infierno, dos cuerpos yacen uno frente al otro, conociéndose examinándose, reclamándose mutuamente, esto era más que vil sexo, era amor, "un matrimonio".

Grell esta desnudo recostado sobre su espalda, sus piernas separadas mostrando su sexo y su cabello extendido por toda la cama como una gran mancha de sangre que corona su cabeza, sus manos buscan algo a que aferrarse, entrelaza sus dedos delgados en la sabana roja, aunque la respiración no es necesaria para vivir, sus pulmones jalan cada vez más aire, esta agitado, su pecho sube y baja con dificultad mayor tras cada toque de su amante, una boca con labios carnosos y rosados muestran solo un poco la perfecta y blanca pero letal dentadura de tiburón que deja escapar gemidos de éxtasis, ojos verde oro entreabiertos y un rubor en sus mejillas que rivaliza con su cabello de fuego, el pelirrojo se entrega por completo, tiembla emocionado como una virgen en su primera vez, aunque ya tiene experiencia la emoción de compartir esta unión con William la hace ser especial.

William esta sentado frente a Grell sobre la cama, esta indeciso, no sabe por donde comenzar, su primera vez, jamas estuvo interesado en las bajas pasiones del sexo, pero Sutcliff lo arrastro a ellas, como un explorador en el nuevo continente, quiere y pretende reclamar este cuerpo como su territorio, una vez que deje su huella, nunca nadie podrá poner una mano ni una mirada en el pelirrojo, ahora le pertenecía, inclina su cuerpo sobre el pecho del pequeño hombre, ahora yace sobre el, frota sus caderas presionando las del menor, jamas se imagino que se sintiera tan bien el frotarse contra otro hombre, sus manos se deslizan sobre el fino rostro, frota su pulgar sobre los rosados pezones mientras lame los labios pecaminosos pidiendo la entrada en la cálida y húmeda caverna, una lucha por el dominio de esta y de pronto el sabor a cobre inunda sus sentidos, su lengua fue cortada por esos colmillos perfectos.

_** -Lo siento-**_ Grell dice con angustia pero William no le da importancia y sigue con su trabajo.

Manos grandes y ásperas acarician los hombros delgados y anchos, bajan por un firme pecho plano y rosan las costillas, se abrazan a una pequeña cintura, el placer ciega a William y da un fuerte apretón justo sobre los marcados huesos de las caderas estrechas, un grito de sorpresa y placer sale de la boca del pelirrojo, este comienza a mover las caderas hacia arriba en busca de las de su amante para incitarlo más, abrasa sus largas y delgadas pero muy bien torneadas piernas a las caderas de si amante pero este las retira y se acomoda, parece como si se fuera a levantar, Grell siente angustia pero se relaja cuando William comienza a dejar dulces pero lujuriosos besos a lo largo de su cuello y pecho, bajando por su plano abdomen delicado, lame su ombligo provocando que un escalofrió recorra el cuerpo del pelirrojo erizando su piel perfecta, suave y pálida.

William no sabia si era genética o realmente valía la pena todo el dinero que Sutcliff invertía en tratamientos de belleza, pero al observar ese rostro angelical y a la vez lleno de lujuria supo que era lo más bello que jamas había visto en su vida un sonrojo ataco sus mejilla.

_**-Will.-**_ un susurro lleno de éxtasis y amor escapa de la boca de Grell al sentir su virilidad cobijada por un calor sensual y húmedo, William reclama cada parte su cuerpo con su boca, su rosada lengua lame la punta del miembro un momento, para después enterrarlo por completo hasta el fondo de su boca, siente ahogarse pero no importa, su cabeza sube y baja lentamente al principio para después acelerar los movimientos ayudada por las manos de Grell, las uñas rojas se enredan en los cortos cabellos obscuros, Grell llega a su liberación, William no puede evitar probar la semilla de su amante, "dulce" era de esperarse de alguien como Grell.

Pero el juego no ha terminado, William extiende su mano hasta los labios de Grell para indicarle que los lubrique, mientras el moreno bombea su propia excitación que ruega por algo de atención, la visión frente a los ojos de William es muy excitante, no puede resistirse más e introduce en seco su miembro en la estrecha entrada sin preparar del pelirrojo, lagrimas brotan de los ojos hermosos de Grell, el dolor es mucho, pero no importa, sabe que pronto pasara, _"no hay amor sin dolor". _

William no se siente mal por su acción, siempre quiso "violar" a Grell, mostrarle a quien le pertenecía para que por fin de una vez por todas se olvidara de esa alimaña del infierno, además sabia que Grell era un masoquista empedernido que disfruta de esto. Las embestidas se vuelven violentas y erráticas, Grell no sabe de donde aferrarse y clava sus largas uñas en los hombros de William, el dolor, es tan placentero, la sangre comienza a brotar de los rasguños profundo en la piel del moreno, pero todo esta bien, son unos masoquistas ambos, disfrutan lastimarse física y psicologicamente.

Grell es todo y nada a la vez, un hombre, una mujer, la inocencia y la lujuria, es un ángel caído, su cuerpo esta corrupto, otras manos lo han tocado, incluso las del demonio, un ser divino que ha caído en desgracia. Un sucubo que sube de rango en el trono del infierno, los pecados se cumplen cual si fueran mandamientos de Dios.

_"La_ l_ujuria"_, Grell es un monumento al deseo carnal y el pecado, quiere e incita a corromper almas y cuerpos de hombres y mujeres, su frágil cuerpo es engañoso.

_"La gula" _su hambre por la sangre y la muerte nunca es satisfecha, nunca es suficiente para su hambre voraz de muerte.

_"La avaricia"_, lo quiere todo para el, a William, a Sebastian, a Angelina, un hijo imposible de parir, un cuerpo femenino, su deseo por las cosas imposibles lo hacen un ser codicioso.

_"La soberbia", _Grell se cree superior a todos, es un ser engreído, se sabe codiciado y abusa de los demás, todo en el es perfecto y no se rebaja a fraternizar con los mediocres, la vanidad y egocentricidad lo consumen a diario.

_"La pereza"_, el pelirrojo aunque se sabe fuerte nunca ha sido un hombre de mucho esfuerzo, su death scythe, promueve su sedentarismo un movimiento de muñeca y el trabajo esta hecho, su documentación nunca es terminada ni llenada correctamente ni a tiempo.

_"La ira" y "la envidia", _su ira va en aumento alimentada por su envida sobre las mujeres, tienen todo lo que el desea un marido, hombres a sus pies, hijos y bellos cuerpos, ¿porque el no podía tener todo eso?, el era incluso más bello que muchas de esas mujerzuelas, Grell las odiaba y tenia que exterminarlas.

William esta cerca de su liberación al igual que Grell por segunda vez, pero no es suficiente, quiere llegar más profundo, partir en dos a Grell si es posible, Grell parece que adivina sus pensamientos pues sugiere cambiar de posición ahora William yace bajo el pelirrojo.

_**-Oh Will.-** _Grell se acomoda sobre la dura e hinchada excitación de su amante y se deja caer con fuerza, el pelirrojo sube y baja con ritmo sensual, William esta hipnotizado, Grell aumenta la fuerza en sus movimientos provocándose un desgarre, puede sentir la sangre pero no importa, nada importa en este mundo ya, solo ellos dos, el pequeño cuerpo empieza a convulsionar de placer, William puede sentir su miembro más apretado en el interior de su amante, pronto el jengibre se desploma sobre el pecho de su amante, sus corazones se sincronizan en un pequeño vals, tiernos besos y abrazos reconfortantes son la acción del momento, deben relajarse, sus energías han sido consumidas al máximo, ambos caen en profundo sueño, su unión se ha formalizado.

* * *

**_LA HUIDA_**

Nuevamente más reportes contra Sutcliff, más violaciones a las reglas y normas shinigami, Grell no seria suspendido de su cargo, todos lo sabían William no lo permitiría no importaba si estuviera amenazado de muerte, sin el pelirrojo seria como estar muerto en vida, preferiría entregar la biblioteca entera a una horda de hambrientos demonios antes de deshacerse de su subordinado afeminado.

El jefe del área de asuntos generales había ido a reclamar a William, supervisor del área de recolección la irresponsabilidad de su empleado, el incumplimiento del pelirrojo afectaba a todos en la cede, atrasaba el arduo trabajo de los demás empleados.

William no era un hombre de muchos amigos, de hecho su único amigo era Grell Sutcliff, el único digno de su compañía y el único a la altura como para permitirle tocarlo íntimamente o nombrarlo "Will", pero nadie más lo entendía ni lo veía de esa forma, se creían con el derecho a opinar respecto a la parca roja.

**_-Spears, ese idiota te llevara a la ruina, no puedes seguir protegiéndolo, es irresponsable, no cumple su trabajo nunca.-_** el hombre trataba de poner a William en contra de Grell, todos lo hacían siempre, pero no lo lograría.

**_-No debes dejarte embaucar por una cara bonita, o por el sexo, si es por sexo, aquí hay muchas mujeres, mujeres de verdad que estarían dispuestas a complacerte Spears...-_**nadie comprendía santidad de su unión lo puro de su relación.

**_-...No puede ser amor de verdad, no te dejes arrastrar por los sentimientos, todos sabemos que es un ramera, viene, juega contigo un rato e inmediatamente corre a los brazos de ese demonio.-_ **ese fue un golpe bajo al corazón de William.

**_-Sutcliff solo necesita una guía un intensivo para trabajar, es el más poderoso de toda la división, sin el el trabajo se triplicaría.-_** William trato de proteger a Grell, siempre lo hacia, pretextos a veces absurdos.

* * *

Grell estaba aburrido de llenar informes, todo era tan monótono y sin importancia, después de perder algo de tiempo con Eric se marcho a la oficina de su amado jefe, estuvo a punto de entrar como siempre sin llamar antes, pero escucho una conversación, "sobre el", presto atención a los detalles, nuevamente quejas, _"pobre William, debía estar harto ya de el"_, la parca se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se marcho del lugar, si no lo hacia terminaría matando a todos en la oficina, Grell los odiaba, a todos, incluso a William, el era el responsable de su mal comportamiento, lo único que el deseaba era algo de atención y amor. Alguien debía pagar.

Sangre, un baño de sangre, no importaba quien, ni siquiera estuvo consciente de a quienes mato, lo único que necesitaba era pintar todo de un lindo rojo. Una vez saciada su hambre el pelirrojo se dispone a marcharse.

**_-Ni siquiera eran prostitutas.-_** una voz por detrás del pelirrojo. William estaba ahí, lo había presenciado todo,_ "¿porque no lo detuvo?",_ el amor nos hace cometer estupideces, violar las reglas era lo único que los mantenía juntos, el príncipe siempre iría a salvar a su princesa.

El pecado y la redención, Grell ha sido descubierto, no es la primera vez, William lo sabe, su labor de guardián es encubrir las fechorías de su amante una y otra vez siempre, el no es capas de ponerle un alto a su pelirrojo, no puede cortar las alas de sus palomas amadas, si lo hiciera_ ¿estas como volarían de vuelta a el?, _todo es un secreto y así funciona bien para ellos, pero no para la cede, las muertes se incrementan sin razón, el gerente de Londres no hace nada al respecto, los mayores sospechan una investigación comienza.

Es de madrugada, los amantes duermen abrazados seguros en su cama, por lo menos es lo que piensan, de repente la puerta de su hogar es derribada, unos guardias entran en la alcoba y someten al pelirrojo, lo esposan y se lo llevan, los amantes no saben que es lo que pasa.

**_-Will.-_** lo único que Grell sabe hacer es pedir auxilio de su amado, como siempre lo hace y esperar ser salvado, la misma rutina de siempre.

William inmediatamente se dirige a arreglar el asunto.

**_-Spears, sabemos lo que el oficial Grell Sutcliff ha estado haciendo a sus espaldas.-_**uno de los ancianos se dirige al gerente.

**_-Esta vez nos sorprende que usted no lo haya descubierto, como sabe no podemos permitir este comportamiento.-_**como siempre William es inocente de todo cargo, su reputación es inmaculada.

**_-Debe ser difícil para usted esta gran responsabilidad, el cuidar de este shinigami, pero notamos que usted ya no es capaz de controlarlo.- _**otro de los superiores comienza a hablar, William sabe a lo que se refieren, no puede evitar sentir pánico, _¿como lo descubrieron?_, el borro todo de los registros, edito los cinematic record para la seguridad de su subordinado.

_**-Sutcliff sera ejecutado.-**_ es la sentencia final, no habrá juicio, demasiadas oportunidades se le han otorgado a la parca roja.

William no puede permitirlo, sabe que el fin esta cerca, pero el juego aun no ha terminado, tiene una oportunidad, después de dialogar con sus jefes William sabe que es inútil, deben huir, sus pretextos ya no son suficientes, el gerente corre rumbo a las celdas, es hora de liberar a la princesa de las garras del dragón.

Grell no entiende lo que pasa, pero ahí esta William con las llaves de su celda, lo libera de su encierro, no hay tiempo para explicaciones los amantes se toman de las manos y salen veloz mente, en el camino Grell casi grita de horror, el guardia esta muerto, una herida en la cabeza termino con su vida, William lo mato y robo las llaves.

Todo es silencio, no hay oportunidad de empacar nada, deben darse prisa, ahora los dos son prófugos, William jamas se imagino rompiendo las reglas de los Dioses de la muerte, ahora lejos creen estar a salvo pero no se imaginan que son observados.

* * *

**_REFUGIO Y DEMENCIA_**

Las alarmas suenan a la mañana siguiente, Sutcliff a escapado, no saben como logro matar al guardia, todos los shinigamis han sido informados y alertados, la orden es matar al pelirrojo en cuanto se le localice, no importa nada. Buscan al gerente Spears para informarle pero tampoco se le encuentra por ningún lado, todo el despacho entra en pánico, _"¿si Grell lo tomo como rehén?" , _una cuestión tonta, el supervisor de asuntos generales los delata, los vio huir. Nadie lo quiere creer, _¿William, William T. Spears amante de Grell Sutcliff?, ¿cómplice?_, difícil de creer pero no se pueden dar el lujo de la duda, las ordenes cambian, capturar y matar a las dos parcas.

Los segadores de almas pasaron la noche en la tienda de Undertaker, quien mejor para guiarlos en su viaje de corrupción, pero no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo más en Londres, deben irse, para Grell es emocionante, como una luna de miel con su marido, un largo viaje les espera, de país en país, los segadores viajan, pero nada es perfecto, todo parece ser tranquilo pero el hambre por sangre y matanza de Grell debe ser saciada, el pelirrojo no puede evitarlo, las prostitutas se acaban y comienza a matar a quien se ponga en su camino, William no es capas de detenerlo, es realmente excitante ver a Grell bañado de sangre, tan eufórico y desquiciado, parece ser una enfermedad contagiosa, William comienza a sentir curiosidad.

Su primer asesinato injustificado lo hace sentirse lleno de vida, la adrenalina recorre su cuerpo, es casi orgasmico, un asesinato significa sexo salvaje con su amante rojo, eran tal para cual, unos enfermos sádicos, se complementaban.

Grell acecha a su próxima victima fuera de una cantina, adoraba matar borrachos, eran despreciables e inútiles casi igual que las prostitutas, mientras aguardan a su próximo incauto William no puede evitar el manosear a su amante rojo, lo acorrala en un callejón, el pelirrojo viste un corto vestido que muestra sus bellas y tentadoras piernas, William toma por las muñecas a Grell y las sujeta con su mano derecha por sobre su cabeza, mete su pierna entre los muslos del pelirrojo haciendo que abra las piernas y comienza a frotar sus entrepiernas, Grell no puede dejar de gemir y susurrar el nombre de su amado, con la otra mano William alza la falda del vestido y comienza a acariciar el trasero firme de su "señora" roja.

**_-Que buen culo.-_** un borracho es el espectador de esta escena candente.

Grell sonríe, William lo ha soltado y ahora esta molesto, odiaba ser interrumpido mientras "jugaba" con su amante, el pelirrojo le guiña un ojo y avanza rumbo al ebrio hombre que apenas si puede sostenerse en pie y esta recargado en un muro.

**_-¿Te gusto?._**- el pelirrojo abraza al hombre por el cuello, susurra un par de cosas mas al oído del hombre, el borracho se sonroja, más por la excitación que por el alcohol . William frunce el ceño, no le gusta lo que su amante hace. Pronto el pelirrojo invoco su guadaña (Undertaker les dijo como sacar sus armas sin ser descubiertos ademas de como hacerlas cambiar de forma para mantenerlas ocultas.) le corto la cabeza al hombre, el cuerpo cayo haciendo un ruido sordo al golpear el suelo de concreto, la sangre baño al pelirrojo, este solo reía en frenesí y salio corriendo del lugar, William bufo y fue tras su amante.

La pelirroja desquiciada corría por los tejados, podía escuchar los gritos de su hombre ordenando le que se detuviera, pero no lo haría, quería jugar, pronto sus piernas no le respondían, estaba cansado y se dejo alcanzar.

**_-¿Sabes cuantos quisieran robarte?.-_** William susurro a su oído cuando por fin lo alcanzo, lo tomo por la cintura y le cubrió la boca para que este no gritara, lo arrastro hasta donde nadie pudiera verlos o escucharlos.

**_-JAMAS!, te alejes de mi, entiendes.-_** una amenaza llena de mendicidad, William temía todos los días que su pelirrojo lo abandonara por otro hombre.

Grell no podía contener sus risa nerviosa, estaba asustado y excitado, adoraba hacer enojar a su ex-jefe. William beso apasionadamente a Grell, mordiendo su labio y extrayendo algo de sangre, el menor grito. Después el moreno rompió el lujurioso beso y bajar a la entrepierna de su pelirrojo, se metió bajo el vestido y dejo tortuosos besos sobre la tela de la ropa interior de encaje rojo y blanco, la excitación el afeminado hombre comenzó a hacerse notoria, William sonrió ante esto y arranco la diminuta prenda para comenzar a lamer el miembro de su amante, mientras este le daba placer, comenzó a introducir un dedo por la entrada del pelirrojo arrancándole un grito de dolor y placer, estiro la estrecha entrada, el pelirrojo estaba cerca de su clímax en ese momento el moreno detuvo sus movimientos, retiro sus dedos y se levanto, Grell se quejo pues lo estaba disfrutando de verdad, William doblo a Grell haciendo que este colocara sus manos en sus rodillas para sostenerse mientras su trasero quedaba expuesto, William levanto todo el vestido y acerco su miembro a la rosada entrada de su amante, lo penetro de un solo golpe haciendo perder un poco el equilibrismo al pelirrojo, pero lo recupero rápidamente.

**_-¿A quien perteneces Grell Sutcliff?-_ **William dijo tratando de sonar calmado pero estaba muy agitado por su actividad lujuriosa.

**_-Nnn... a nadie.- _**Grell gimió.

**_-Error.-_** William le dio una nalgada dejando marcada y rosada la tierna carne antes pálida.

**_-Eres mio Grell.-_** William dijo casi como un grito mientras embestía más duro a su amante rojo.

**_-Mmm... duro Will!.-_** Grell pedía más y más.

_**-¿A quien perteneces Grell?.-**_ William detuvo la penetración y cuestiono nuevamente, no seguiría hasta obtener la respuesta que quería, pero no dejo de bombear el hinchado miembro de Grell, sintió como este comenzaba a temblar, estaba cerca de su liberación así que apretó fuertemente su pene para cortar la eyaculación, causándole una gran molestia pelirrojo, fue doloroso también.

_**-Will..., por favor... soy tuyo Will, solo tuyo, te pertenezco William T. Spears**_.- Grell no podía más.

Ambos llegaron a su tan deseado orgasmo. William soltó a su amante pequeño y se recargo en la pared, Grell se dejo caer al suelo, todo su cabello estaba pegado a su rostro por el sudor, lo hizo a un lado y se cubrió nuevamente la parte inferior de su cuerpo. William lo cargo en sus brazos y este pronto se quedo dormido, no podría caminar aunque quisiera, ambos regresaron a su escondite, llevaban una vida de prófugos, de hotel en hotel como si fuesen una pareja humana, marido y mujer de paseo.

Cada masacre los unía más, pero también los condenaba, eran desertores, prófugos de la justicia, pero shinigamis al fin, mientras portaran sus anteojos podían ser rastreados.

Todo Londres y el continente Europeo los buscaba, Eric, Alan y Ronald también habían sido asignados para buscarlos, aunque más de una vez supieron su ubicación estos no delataron a su jefe y a su colega, pero no podrían encubrirlos por mucho tiempo.

* * *

**_LA _****_CAÍDA_**

Una nueva victima cae en manos de los amantes de la muerte, también seria la ultima, ambos hombres están dispuestos a entregarse a la pasión como siempre, pero de pronto una cortadora de césped cae muy cerca de ellos, Ronald Knox los ve con asombro, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, Ronald tiene ordenes de matarlos, pero no puede, les dice que huyan pero pronto llegan los demás segadores y los tienen acorralados, como siempre Grell comete actos imprudentes y trata de huir pero es detenido por otro shinigami, William comienza a luchar, Ronald su mejor alumno ya es un enemigo ahora, es una batalla desigual, Will y Grell contra 20 hombres más.

Grell lo esta disfrutando, siempre amo las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, su guadaña rugía como en los viejos tiempos, se sentía vivo, parecía que no había forma de detenerlo, casi no había, pero las cosas se voltearon, un error, un descuido, el amor y la traición. William no era tan bueno como el, lo tenían sometido ya, la rendición, Grell no sabia que hacer, huir y salvar su vida o luchar hasta la muerte, William nunca lo dejaría en el descuido de estos pensamientos Grell fue sorprendido y sometido.

Los amantes yacían esposados y ciegos, sus gafas fueron destruidas y sus guadañas confiscadas, fueron colocados en celdas separadas, Grell sentía morir lejos de su amado William, tenia miedo, ya conocían su destino, serian asesinados, pasaron la noche en la fría y húmeda prisión, estaba heridos, más Grell que nunca dejo de luchar.

El pelirrojo yacía dormido en el frío y duro suelo, de pronto el chirrido de la reja de su celda lo despertó dos guardias entraron y lo alzaron, el joven estaba aun soñoliento y no muy consciente de lo que lo rodeaba.

William ya estaba en la corta, un gran salón lleno de ancianos shinigamis de alto rango, si el no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus bajos instintos seguramente algún día este hubiera sido su lugar junto con su amado Grell. Las puertas se abrieron, el pelirrojo era arrastrado por los oficiales shinigami, seguía luchando a pesar de todo, se sentó junto a su amado William, las horas pasaron, su destino estaba fijado pero por las formalidades un juicio debía llevarse a cavo, pero no contaban conque el pelirrojo tramaba algo, seria su fin, nadie escapa de la muerte.

**_-Mátalos a todos, cuando te de la señal.-_** Grell susurro al oído de su amante con una sonrisa tranquila en sus facciones.

La sentencia fue dictada, en ese instante serian ejecutados. Las parcas se dirigían a su destino final, su corazón seria atravesado por una guadaña y su registro seria extraído para ser guardado para la eternidad en la biblioteca en el área de los shinigamis caídos bajo llave.

Un descuido, el destino o la mala suerte, la parca roja se abalanzo al cuello de uno de los guardias y perforo la yugular con sus mortales dientes, la perdida de sangre era demasiada, todos entraron en pánico, William robo una de las guadañas de los oficiales y comenzó a luchar, Grell ya iba lejos del alcance de los guardias, de no ser por William ahora seria libre y estaría vivo, William perdió sus anteojos de repuesto para el juicio, un golpe en la cara fue la causa, Grell noto que su amante no lo seguía y regreso, ambos tenían que huir, no tendría sentido ser libre sin William, pero esa fue su sentencia, al dar la vuelta para regresar, su pecho fue atravesado por una guadaña, el "jaque mate" fue hecho, la reina estaba muerta y el juego había terminado, el rey no podría reinar sin su amada reina, no tenia sentido seguir sin Grell.

El pelirrojo yacía en el suelo sangrando, la herida era mortal, aunque William atendiera la herida a tiempo Grell moriría. El moreno corrió hasta donde Grell y lo abrazo fuertemente, era su culpa que ahora estuviera agonizando su amante rojo.

_**-Grell...-**_ un susurro que se llevo el viento junto con las lagrimas de un corazón roto.

**_-Perdóname Grell, no me dejes por favor.-_** William suplicaba que resistiera su pelirrojo, encontraría la manera de ayudarlo.

**_-Todo esta bien cariño, te amo.-_** el pelirrojo cerro los ojos para siempre, su cinematic record comenzó a rotar.

_**-Grell, Grell, por favor Grell.-**_ William gritaba desesperado, Grell se estaba muriendo en sus brazos, pronto dos guardias sometieron a William en el suelo y un tercero comenzó a cosechar el alma del pelirrojo, el moreno lucho pero fue inútil ya lo llevaban lejos de su amor.

El registro de Grell se convirtió en un alma vengativa, no se rendiría tan fácil ni siquiera muerto, la película ataco al guardia a que lo cosechaba, nuevamente todos entraron en pánico William aprovecho y se soltó tomo nuevamente la guadaña del oficial distraído y lo mato, fue una masacre en el lugar, pero aunque William vengara a su pelirrojo, el no volvería nuca, no tenia sentido continuar, el ex-gerente corrió de nuevo al lado de su pelirrojo amante ya muerto, le dio un ultimo beso apasionado y atravesó su propio corazón dándole fin a su vida, ambos registros salieron y se entrelazaron, si no era su destino estar juntos en vida lo estarían en como un registro más en la biblioteca, un amor para recordar por la eternidad.


End file.
